


Drugged - The Sequel

by cress26



Series: Drugged [2]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/pseuds/cress26
Summary: “It’s been three days now, Red,” she exclaimed and threw her hands in the air in exasperation.“Mr. Kaplan said I was fine and the effects should have worn off a long time ago."But it just won't stop.





	Drugged - The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> I've been asked to do a sequel of my "Drugged" story several times. It was one of my earliest stories and funny enough, one of my most popular ones. So here it is. :) It still has no other purpose than writing smut.  
> Thanks to my friend heatherpeters for the beta!

Elizabeth woke up in the center of a lower room in an abandoned factory. She found herself tied to a chair, hands behind her back and a separate set of ropes tied her feet together. After the sickening effect of the chloroform wore off, she saw two men in the room with her. Struggling against the ropes, she realized there were no self-defense moves she could use to get herself out of this situation.

“Where am I? What do you want from me?”

Clearly both men wouldn’t listen to her and one of them quickly placed duct tape across her mouth.

“You are advised to keep calm and remain silent,” came the cold answer from her assailant.

“We need to prepare you.”

The assailant pulled a small vial and a syringe from his pocket and slowly removed the cover from the needle. With the precision of a physician, he began filling the syringe with the contents of the vial. He tapped the syringe with his finger to remove the bubbles and looked down at her with a satisfied smile.

“The receiving party will be pleased.”

He loosened the buttons on her blouse, and met her horrified gaze with his merciless one. She felt cool air slide along her bare skin as he yanked the fabric away from her trembling flesh. Muffled screams pitifully escaped from her taped mouth as she felt the injection prick her upper arm.

######

Red woke in the dark and heard someone calling out in terror. It took a couple moments for him to realize that what had awakened him was Elizabeth tossing and turning in the bed beside him, occasionally muttering incomprehensible syllables. She was having a nightmare.

“No! Please! Don’t do this!” she cried out, finally lapsing into gut-wrenching tears.

Red put one arm over her for comfort, trying to rouse her from sleep.

“Lizzie,” he pleaded, scared and hurting for the torment she was in.

“Lizzie, sweetheart wake up, it’s just a dream.”

Elizabeth opened her eyes and flinched, then relaxed again as her vision cleared and focused on him. She slid back against him as he cradled her in his arms, holding her tight. 

“You’re safe now, safe with me.”

Elizabeth had been abducted and drugged with sexual stimulants, highly overdosed. Red had rescued her in time before she could be sold as a sex slave, but it seemed she was still struggling in the aftermath of the event.

When her condition worsened after the rescue, Mr. Kaplan had encouraged both to engage in sexual activities to enable the drugs to quickly wear off.

The intimacy had brought long suppressed and denied feelings into the open and after admitting them, they’d been together in many satisfying ways. However, the new closeness that had developed was still fragile and needed continuing confirmation. Real decisions about their relationship’s future were yet to be made as well.

She was warm in his arms and still naked from earlier love-making, though she still trembled and her breath, while barely audible, was still loud enough to convey shaky inhalations.

She skimmed her fingertips down his spine, his backside and between his thighs. He couldn't stop the parade of goose bumps that trailed in the aftermath of her touch and he growled at the lust that shot through his system with predictable force, making his body respond.

Liz gave a low, appreciative sound in her throat and smiled knowingly, well aware of her effects on him.

“I need you…” she whispered. “Please.”

“Again?” he chuckled. “If we keep this up I’ll need stimulants as well.”

She stifled his teasing laughter with forceful hungry kisses, driving her tongue hot and demanding into his mouth. She shifted her hips to cradle his hard length against her softness and kissed him with greater urgency, murmuring his name.

The lush curves of her breasts rose and fell with every sharp intake of her breath and he groaned with her as he palmed their satisfying weight and filled his large hands with their pedal-soft flesh. He kneaded and stroked, then lowered his mouth and circled her nipples with his tongue, tugging lightly on the hard buds, until Liz whimpered and squirmed beneath his touch.

He traced her slender rib cage, the inward turn of her waist and the delicate flare of her hips before drawing an invisible line down to her quivering abdomen.

Her head tipped back and her eyes closed as she groaned again, her response jolting him with pleasure. His hand cupped her sex, lingering over its wet warmth. Dampness flooded his fingers as he stroked her hot, silken flesh. Blood rushed to his groin and made him light-headed.

Her moans deepened, and she gasped when he circled her clit with his thumb. He thrust a long finger inside her and stroked gently in and out. Her tight channel clamped around him, making him remember how it’d felt around his thick shaft.

He held himself in check, wanted to pleasure her first. Chase away the last of those dark shadows that still lingered in her eyes since she woke up from the nightmare.

He delved deeper and she shuddered, back aching and hips thrusting forward, her chest rising and falling fast. She cried out and convulsed as she pressed hard against his worshipping hand. Then she collapsed, her face damp and flush, her glittering eyes unfocused and sated for the time being.

He blinked down at her, the pressure of his desire licking through his blood. Not wanting to rush her for more, he held himself in check – barely. He waited and waited, then he felt her cool fingers wrap around his aching erection, gently skimming the heavily veined length.

His guttural moan seemed to encourage and spark her own appetite once more. Her fingers orbited his damp tip, teasing, before trailing down his rigid length to cup the swelling sack below.

It was time to end his torture. She shoved him onto his back and straddled his hips. She sank down onto him, feeling the incredible stretch as he pushed in.

“You feel so good,” he groaned as he bottomed out deep inside of her.

“Yes,” she breathed, as he filled her up, bumping her womb, drowning her in sensations.

She started to move, the pace she set was hard and fast and merciless, rode him in long deep strokes. Her inner walls were salivating with moisture, her hips thrust down powerfully, and she tightened around him with every stroke.

Her eyes fell close at the feel of the constant friction of that fat bulge inside her rubbing against sensitive tissue. He knew she needed the penetration, hard, fast and deep and he pushed in counter rhythms, met her on the fall and followed her on the rise.

He watched as she drove herself to the peak and shuddered over it. He’d never grow tired while witnessing anything more glorious than Liz lost in her own passion.

When she cried out, flinging herself forward, her hands braced on his shoulders, her hair curtaining his face, he had no choice but to lose himself with her.

Before he had a chance to pull her down against him for some more cuddling, she rose off of him, left the bedroom and headed for the bathroom. He heard the toilet flush and the sound of running water. Then it was dead quiet and he just knew something wasn’t right.

Red pulled on a pair of sweatpants and went looking for her. He found her in the kitchen, wrapped in his bathrobe and leaning against the island counter, absentmindedly sipping bottled water. She had completely zoned out and stared into nothing.

She was angry, upset, wanted to be alone and she gave him a serious and deadly glare when he dared to approach her.

He knew that look so well - knew all her expressions and moods so well by now. He didn’t know what had made her temper boil this much, but he did know he had to treat with caution - and a smile.

“The female praying mantis likes to bite off the male’s head after or during mating. You look like you’re about to devour mine.”

Liz made an annoyed “pffff” sound and rolled her eyes.

“That’s not even funny. “

“Then tell me what’s wrong, sweetheart.”

She started to pace around the kitchen.

“It’s been three days now, Red,” she exclaimed and threw her hands in the air in exasperation.  
“Mr. Kaplan said I was fine and the effects should have worn off a long time ago. I’ve never had so much sex before in my entire life as for those three days straight. Yet, I keep having these urges - so much want and need…it just won’t stop.”

She paused and looked at him, biting her bottom lip.

“Your earlier remark was absolutely unnecessary. Don't make fun of me like that.”

He cocked his head, listening to her tirade without reaction.

“It can’t go on like this - I can't go on like this.”

His brows lifted in surprise, which upset her even more.

“None of this should have happened, at all.”

“But it did happen,” Red said softly.

“It’s all your fault!” she spat and shook with fury.

Red opened his mouth to deny it, then ground his teeth in frustration. She was being completely unreasonable.

“They took you on the parking lot of that sleazy motel you chose to reside in. You’re right, none of this should have happened, and it wouldn’t have if you hadn’t turned down the apartment at the Audrey!”

Red hated that he had raised his voice to her. He turned away rather than let her see the disappointment that was all too clear on his face. He left the kitchen in need of a drink, to swallow down his rage, not to mention the unfairness of it all.

######

The bulkhead door of the factory was blown open and through the smoky hatchway Red had stepped inside, gun drawn, Dembe following. Two shots and he had taken out both kidnappers even before the drug had been completely injected into Liz’s arm.

Red had taken the syringe and handed it over to Dembe, then had cut the ropes from Liz’s limbs, then had carried her out of the factory and into the safety of his car like a superhero in a movie.

At the same time the task force had raided a nightclub in Upper Manhattan and had freed twelve women, all drugged, abused and raped countless times by elusive customers.  
Yes, he had been too late to save her from the injection, but he did save her from the horrendous fate of being used and shared in that nightclub.

######

In the living room, Red poured himself a double scotch. He tilted the glass to his lips and felt the scotch burn down the back of his throat and into his stomach. He closed his eyes to the sensations but the knot of tension wouldn’t go away.

He had thought they had long moved past the point of her placing the blame on him for everything that went wrong in her life, but now that the veil of bliss of the past few days had finally lifted, they seemed to be back on old terms – her hating him.

######

Liz knew she was wrong, but it was so easy to direct her anger towards him, like she’d always had in the past. A mean habit, immature and certainly something he did not deserve. She sighed and with a heavy heart she slowly followed him to the living room.

Every muscle tightened as he sensed her approach. He forced himself to look away from her as she stepped closer.

“I didn’t know you regret being with me, Elizabeth.”

“I’m sorry, Red. I overreacted, I didn’t mean to …”

She broke off, her voice faltering at his indifferent posture. Liz began to weep, losing all composure.

Upon hearing her sniffles, he finally turned and at the sight of her, looking so lost and vulnerable, the last vestiges of his anger melted away, leaving a bone deep, aching emptiness in its place. 

His arms closed around her instantly, dragging her against his chest as her body shook with the sobs she could no longer hold back.

He didn't say a word and simply held her as she cried. She clung to him, tears trailing down her cheeks, content and relieved just to be back in his arms.

After a few minutes her tears subsided, but she remained wrapped against him with her forehead resting on his naked chest.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Lizzie.”

“You must think the drugs have turned me into some crazy nymphomaniac.”

“No, I don’t.”

He took her chin into his big hand and turned her face to his.

“Even if it lasts another week, another month, a year, the rest of your life, I’ll be there for you – for as long as you want and need me to.”

“I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Lizzie, I love you. You could never be a burden. I enjoy nothing more than making love to you.”

His lips on hers were achingly tender and sweet as his arms closed around her waist, drawing her nearer.

“I need you just as much,” he murmured into her ear and felt her shiver. He drew back to look into her eyes.

“Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you simply enjoy being with me? That is has nothing to do with the drugs anymore, but just with being in love with me and all the pleasure you’ve experienced for the last three days? And that you just want more?”

Liz looked at him, stunned, unable to answer. The silence stretched for long seconds.

“Trust me, it’s normal and healthy to enjoy the act of making love, especially when the man you’re making love with is such an expert in the field.”

He grinned and winked broadly, then ducked as she playfully slapped his shoulder. Her laughter suddenly filled the room, a much welcomed sound that Red would take any day over the uncomfortable silence they'd just been subjected to.

She flung her arms around his neck and turned her face up to receive his passionate kiss, still smiling. She opened her mouth, and his warm tongue darted in and twisted around hers, until she was breathless.

“I certainly want more, Lizzie. Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

His warm breath blew sensuously in her ear and a shiver shook down her spine. Red’s lips moved over her delicate neck, rested over the spot where her pulse beat the strongest.

“You’re so beautiful,” he rasped, then lifted a lock of her hair to his nose.

“Everything about you excites me. Your scent.” He breathed in deeply before allowing her hair to drop from his grasp.

“Your beautiful face.” He brushed the back of one hand over her cheek.

“Your smile always lightens my heart.” His thumb stroked the corner of her mouth.

“I want to navigate in the deep blue seas of your eyes. He pressed soft kisses on her eyelids.

“Your soft sinful curves.” He ran a palm up along her sides and around the outer edges of her breasts.

“These last three days have been heaven on earth for me. I’m powerless in your presence and the love I feel for you…”

The sound of his voice, and the power of his words filled her heart and she didn’t let him finish, but began spreading a long series of kisses across his face. Everything about this man was so sensual. From his eyes and lips to his hands and ass and to the words he said.

“I think you’re right, Red.”

She placed her hands on his chest and leaned her forehead against his.

“I've never felt like this before in all my life. Just listening to your voice makes me wet. Your smell turns me on. Your touch makes me crazy. I've never been loved so thoroughly, I never knew it could be like this. And I've never wanted to give myself to a man like I want to give myself to you, because it never has felt more right than it does now."

They looked lovingly, longingly into one another’s eyes and there was no question about what would happened next.

Without a word, he cupped the back of her head and pulled her mouth to his. Their kiss was fast and hungry and his hands reached down to loosen the belt of her bathrobe, revealing a line of her naked skin from chest to abdomen.

Before she knew it, his large hands circled her hips and he gently dragged her across the room and against the nearest wall.

Her robe fell to the floor and he knelt down on the floor in front of her. His warm hand roamed her body, stroking her breasts and down to her stomach, across to her hips. She quivered with anticipation and arched against his hands, an invitation for more.

He placed soft little kisses on her belly, his tongue teasing her belly button, making her squirm, then nibbled lower until he was above her pubic bone.

He gently nudged her legs farther apart with his hands and he took a moment to just look at her, to just drink her in; the expression on his face was pure male appreciation.  
He closed his eyes and inhaled her musky scent deeply, smelling the effects he was having on her.

Liz was trembling like a leaf in a storm when she felt his hot breath against her throbbing center as his fingers parted her wet flesh. He loved hearing her whimper in her desire as he kissed her, flicking his tongue up, down and around her labia with feathery wispy licks.

She gasped wildly as his tongue sought out the pearly bud hidden in her softness, stroking it once, then again and again. Rubbing across it in straight lines, in tantalizing circles, then back and forth, never stopping, until she was calling his name, coming apart against his mouth.

His own body ached with the need to possess her but he wasn’t done with her yet. He held her until her shudders subsided, feeling the hot liquid of her desire moistening her even more, readying her for him.

Just when Liz thought she couldn’t possibly feel any better, he slid two of his fingers deeply into her, pointed them upwards, moving them like he was beckoning her to come forward, then gently and rhythmically stroked her G-spot.

She bucked and she cried out loudly, feeling her passion rise again. Red continued to suck her clit while she rocked her hips to the rhythm of his fingers and tongue.

She thought she would lose all her senses, trashing as she came again with a mind-boggling fury, screaming with absolute, primal cries in her sweet, passionate agony.  
Red held on tight, not allowing her body to refuse his tongue until she had ridden out the last rippling jolts of her delirious climax.

She kept moaning between labored breaths as he rose up to his feet and kissed her hungry, waiting mouth, sharing her juices, making her sear and begging for more.  
Liz could feel the hard throb of his groin against her and it was crazy, but she needed him inside her. She needed to feel him slide into her inch by delicious inch.

He lifted his head, his dark green eyes gazing into hers. “God, Lizzie.”

“I know.”

He entwined his fingers with hers, trying to calm the fury and lust pounding through his body.

“Take me to bed, Red. Take me to bed and ravish me, please.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He swept her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

“How do you want me?”

His voice growled deeply when he put her down, holding her close.

“Tell me what you want. How do you want to feel me?”

Her insides clenched in need at his words. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes sizzling.

“Do you want me to love you nice and slow?”

His hand reached out, one finger found and feather touched her clit and she hissed in his ear at the sensations like Satan did to Eve in the Garden of Eden.

“Hmm?” He continued the light caress. “Something tells me you want it harder.”

Her body shuddered, her nails raked over his back and shoulders.

“Yes, take me hard and deep, Red.”

He took her to the bed and laid her out on her stomach, his big hands stroking her from shoulder blade to the back of her thighs before lifting her on all fours and spreading her knees. Ducking her head, she wanted to see him, and she looked past the swell of her breasts, watching him lose his sweatpants, then come up behind her, his erection bobbing as he moved into position.

His hands went to her hips, his thumbs dug into her butt and pulled until her sex opened wide for him.

Liz shouted loudly as he filled her deeply, stretching her, answering the need that seemed to have always been there without her knowing. 

There was no slow and steady windup, he slammed into her relentlessly until she saw stars and lost the strength to support her upper body. Collapsing face-first into the sheets that smelled of him she struggled for breath.

She felt utterly possessed, utterly beautiful, utterly wild as he pumped into her, making her feverish, shaking in lust. He grunted and thrust hard over and over, rocking into the perfect spot.

And then, in an instant, she arched, almost hurting as the orgasm ripped through her from head to toe. Tears streamed down her face, her head was spinning and she feared to pass out as she howled in pleasure.

He didn’t give her long. Didn’t allow her to collapse. Before she felt the descent to peace he turned her around to face him, spread her legs, guiding her until he once again filled her. God, he had an amazing stamina.

Liz stared up at him. He looked like a wild, blazing creature, dancing on the razor’s edge, tortured with lust. He had tears streaming down his face too.

For a few seconds, she shared his mind. She was flooded with his desire, his admiration, his need to protect her, his infinite love. His emotions were so strong she drowned in them, never having dared to hope someone could love her the way he did.

“I love you, Lizzie,” was all he managed to say.

He gave a few hard, jerky thrusts inside her, then he closed his eyes while his whole body shook and twitched above her, his orgasm finally pulsing its way through him. When his muscles relaxed, he collapsed, exhausted atop of her body.

She welcomed his weight and the feeling of his body so close to hers. She concentrated on the feeling of him pulsating inside her together with her rhythmic spasms of her cervix from her own release. The sensation was amazing and she relished in it.

She never wanted to move again. Never before had she felt what Red had just made her feel. Never. And she wished it never had to end.

But finally, as the perspiration on her body began to dry, she felt chilled. Almost, as if he sensed it, Red lifted her easily to the side of the bed. Then he sat up and tugged her gently, smiling at her, until she followed him to the bathroom.

######

Moonlight poured through the skyline in the massive bathroom. The jets bubbled the warm water, and stream drifted up in tendrils. Liz was tucked between Red’s thighs, her back pressed against his chest and his hands folded beneath her breasts.

She could not stop smiling. She felt used and abused in the best possible way, her muscles and insides lax with remembered pleasure, but at the same time sore and spent from too much hard and fast.

“Feel good?”

“Mmm,” Liz purred, content to be held. He still felt so wonderful; he made her feel safe and loved.

“You’re pretty amazing, Red.”

He chuckled, smiling against her hair. “Just remember that next time you’re angry with me.”

He felt and heard her laugh, god how that laugh made him happy. But then she stilled and took his hand in hers.

“Red… what are we going to do?”

He understood the significance of her question.

“I want a serious relationship with you, Lizzie. I know our work will tear us apart rather than give us time together. But I don’t want to lose what we have.”

“Reality’s a bitch,” she muttered. “But we’ll make it work, okay? We’ll figure something out… promise me?”

“Yes, I promise you that.”

“Would you run away with me too?”

“In a heartbeat, sweetheart.”

“Say that again.”

“Sweetheart,” he repeated, smiling.

“Again.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Red.”

They lay in each another’s arms for a long time. For now, reality could wait a few days longer.

The End :)


End file.
